


can we always be this close?

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: " A desire to pamper Hannibal had overwhelmed him when he was playing fetch with Winter in their backyard while his husband drew them. After they had supper, Hannibal presented a painting of Winter licking away on Will’s face while the ex-profiler laid on the ground shaking with laughter. Will felt his heart burst with fondness at the sight of Hannibal’s proud, toothy smile."In other words, Hannibal Graham-Lecter's toothy smile makes Will feel things.
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song, "Lover".

Will turned off the alarm and kissed his sleeping husband’s cheek. He threw on Hannibal’s discarded red sweater and headed into the kitchen. Winter piped up at the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall. He yawned, arching his body before trailing at Will’s feet. Will chuckled, refilling his husky’s food and water bowls before starting on Hannibal’s breakfast.

Will slid a tray of hot-cross buns onto a wooden platter. A desire to pamper Hannibal had overwhelmed him when he was playing fetch with Winter in their backyard while his husband drew them. After they had supper, Hannibal presented a painting of Winter licking away on Will’s face while the ex-profiler laid on the ground shaking with laughter. Will felt his heart burst with fondness at the sight of Hannibal’s proud, toothy smile.

He turned on the small radio in the kitchen and smooth jazz filled the quiet kitchen. Will hummed as he scooped a spoon of fresh honey into a mason jar of jasmine tea. He placed the tea next to the hot-cross buns on the tray and walked back to their bedroom. His heart fluttered at Hannibal’s face smushed into Will’s pillow. He sat the tray on his nightstand and turned Hannibal over, cooing at his husband’s displeased groan. He climbed on top of him and started plastering kisses all over his face. Hannibal sniffed, opening his eyes at Will’s lips meeting his jugular.

  
“Mmm. Everything okay?” Hannibal asked, his arms tightening around Will.

Will chuckled. “More than okay. Everything’s perfect.” He pulled Hannibal into a sitting position, scooting his ass into Hannibal’s lap before wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“I made your favorite.” Will waved a bun in the air, then fed it to Hannibal.

Hannibal swallowed, moaning pleasantly. “Thank you, but you should have woken me, mylimasis. I enjoy cooking for you.”

“I know, darlin’. I wanted to surprise you this morning.”

Hannibal purred at the endearment. “And what do I owe this surprise to?”

“Nothing. I just wanna show how grateful I am for you.” Will kissed Hannibal, licking the excess vanilla frosting off his lips.

Softly smiling, Hannibal caressed Will’s unkempt curls. “Aš tave myliu.”

*

Winter whined as Will lifted the platter of freshly baked cinnamon rolls higher. 

“Winter, buddy, I love you more than life itself, but these are for Hannibal and I,” Will said, tucking Hannibal’s guilty pleasure of pastrami sandwiches and cinnamon rolls in the wicker basket. With his free hand, he grabbed his husband’s favorite Riesling and two glasses before returning to the meadow.

Hannibal looked like a modern-day Persephone as he laid in a field of roses, daisies, and sunflowers that stood out against his flowy white linen blouse. Although the older man appeared to be at peace with his eyes closed, Will knew that he was fully aware of his movements. He smiled, picking a handful of flowers. He fastened them together using a dark blue silk ribbon. Will sat his items except for the bouquet down between him and Hannibal. He gently nudged his resting husband with his foot. Hannibal cracked open an eye, grinning at the sight of Will kneeling with a bouquet of flowers.

“You are quite the romantic, my love.” Hannibal felt his cheeks flush as he stroked the soft, colorful petals. 

Will shrugged, a shy smile dancing on his lips. He snuggled into Hannibal’s side and poured two glasses of Riesling, then passed a sandwich and cinnamon roll to his darling. 

The married couple consumed their lunch in peaceful silence. They loved how they could spend hours having philosophical conversations and bask silently in each other’s presence at the same time. Will stood up, dusting crumbs off of his ripped jeans. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will idly twirling a knife between his fingers. He smiled at Hannibal’s confused face before turning to the tree. Will carved  _ H.G.L + W.G.L.  _ inside of a heart. Before Will could say anything, Hannibal took the knife out of his hand and put it away. Then he pushed Will down on the blanket and ripped his tailored blouse, sending buttons flying. Will giggled, playfully pushing at his husband’s chest as Hannibal sucked harshly on his neck. Soon enough, those giggles dissolved into moans.

*

Hannibal hummed as he left the bathroom, gasping at what was the most beautiful suit he ever laid eyes on. His heart fluttered at the sight of a black three-piece laying on the bed. He carefully slid it on, his eyes closing at the sensation of the silk collar touching his neck. The rest of the suit was composed of wool. A Christian Louboutin box caught his attention. Upon opening the box, his hand flew to his heart at the black patent leather red bottoms. After slipping on the shoes, he spun around in front of the body mirror. Initially, he had admired the suit’s simple elegance but a flash of red proved him wrong. Sure enough, when he held up the jacket, an embroidered red dragon greeted him. A part of the dragon’s neck was bitten off, going off the bite mark and there was a dagger lodged in his belly. A tear rolled down Hannibal’s cheek.

He made his way to the dining room, at the sight of their handmade table covered in a white cloth. A centerpiece composed of amaranthuses, globe amaranths, hydrangeas, and sedums. Like that day in the meadow, he caressed the beautiful petals. 

“Never-fading feelings, immortal and unfading love, heartfelt emotions and gratitude… and bonds of affection,” Hannibal whispered, his breathing stopping as his eyes dilated at the sight of Will sitting across the table. The candles setting his scarred face aglow. 

Will smiled and clasped Hannibal’s hand in his, rubbing a thumb over his husband’s wedding ring. “All of which are feelings I possess about us.” 

“Will I—”

“Happy anniversary to the day we first met.” Will pressed a kiss on Hannibal’s knuckle.

Hannibal stared lovingly at Will over the course of their dinner. Similarly, the candles illuminated his watery eyes. The couple recalled past moments of both their old and new lives. When dinner was finished, Will handed Hannibal a black rectangle box that had a bright red bow on it. Hannibal covered his mouth and held up the silver heart-shaped locket with his other hand. 

“Will…”

“Go on, sweetheart.” Excitement danced in Will’s eyes.

A whimper escaped Hannibal’s lips at the sight of their wedding picture and a curl of Will’s hair being inside.

“Oh, mylimasis, I love it.” Hannibal hugged Will, burying his face into his neck.

“Aš tave myliu, Hannibal.” Will fastened the locket around his husband’s neck, then led him to the couch.

Hannibal snuggled closer, practically sitting in Will’s lap. His husband caressed his ashen locks, murmuring sweet nothings. They fell asleep, feeling a peace that only comes when the world ceases to exist, leaving just the two of them. 

  
  



End file.
